Batman at Azkaban
by rose4u
Summary: Batman sees a new lieutenant in town and decides to show her the evils of Gotham city. What he doesn't know is that Hermione Granger is quite capable of handling things on her own. Who are these villians? And what is their connection to Hermione?


**AN! So this is my second fanfic uploaded on this site. Although I was writing this long time ago, I decided to post it up after watching The Dark Knight Rises yesterday. **

**I hope you enjoy it! and Review please:)**

* * *

****_Batman in Azkaban_

_by rose4u_

* * *

Batman was troubled. He had heard from his various sources that there was a new lieutenant in town by the name of Granger, but other than that she was a woman with an incredible ability to bring justice on the table, he knew nothing about her. She was young, that he could tell, and he was afraid that she had no idea what the types of crime rocked Gotham city.

Which was why Bruce Wayne, former hero of the night, dug up his old suit(mixed in with the various of past bathing suits and Halloween costumes he had accumulated over the years) and found himself hiding in the shadows of Arkham Asylum(because despite the age, he still enjoyed theatrics). After waiting for a minute or two, he heard the sharp click of the lock disengaging and watched as a brown, wild haired young woman entered the viewing chamber accompanied by two unknown escorts.

"That's fine, you two," her sweet voice sang, gesturing to the escorts, "I can take it from here."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," the woman said, "But this cell contains..."

"I can take it," she stubbornly said before smiling, "I'll shout when I'm in a tight spot."

The two looked at each other before nodding uncertainly. A few seconds later, Batman found himself alone with Granger, just as he planned(because ,of course, everything always went as it planned when Batman was involved). Waiting to make sure that no one will interrupt his meeting, he glided out of the shadows and spoke roughly, "They're right, you know."

The woman jumped, before grabbing her weapon and pointing it at him in the speed of light. Batman was impressed by her quick reflexes, although he was puzzled to find her holding a stick instead of a gun. Strangely, he felt pleased that she didn't hold one.

"Who are you?"

Bruce actually loved answering this question. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in his most threatening voice, "I am Batman."

Granger muttered under her breath(something that sounded a lot along the lines of 'does he have a cold?' ) before saying calmly, "Why are you here, Batman?"

Bruce was slightly disappointed that she took his presence so calmly. He figured that the others in the police force told her about him and his crusade, "I must warn you about the villains in Gotham. They are unlike any criminals you have seen."

"Oh?" she said in a tone that screamed out disbelief, "And you will help me understand this so-called difference?"

Batman nodded gravely and dramatically glided toward the two-way mirror. Hermione rolled her eyes before following.

"This man was once a great man," he said, nodding to the lone man sitting by himself in the corner of the room. Batman wondered why all his greatest enemies were all situated in one cell, but dismissed the matter. He would complain of it later. "His name is Harvey Dent, and he was once a district attorney in this city."

"What happened?"

"He turned to the criminal side when the Joker killed his love, Rachel Dawes."

Hermione nodded, "Why is he here?"

"Two-face, that is what he is known by, has bipolar disorder and paranoia. He uses a coin to determine the fate of his victims."

"I see..."

"Yes, it is a shame to see him like this. He was once a valuable ally and a good friend.(Who stole his girlfriend!)"

"I can imagine," Hermione muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she coughed as the discussed man glared at her behind a curtain of greasy hair. "How about that man with the long beard?"

Batman frowned, "That is Ra's al Ghul. He is...a...special case. He is a schemer and believes that the only way to create a safe and balanced world is by destroying it. He almost destroyed Gotham and unfortunately he still has much power over the crime here."

Granger huffed, looking rather incredulous, "So, he wants to destroy the world?"

Batman nodded,"In fact, I believe that he was the cause of the rise of the other villains."

Granger shuffled, "How ironic."

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Just something in my throat. Yes, well I heard that you had a past with him."

Batman froze, before answering cryptically, "He created me."

Not to mention that his daughter almost destroyed Gotham city using a machine that he built.

Or the fact that he slept with her.

After waiting for more explanation, she sighed and said, "You don't like talking about your emotions or past."

"I have no emotions. I am a symbol, not a man."

"Right... How about that person in the left?"

"Scarecrow. He is good at strategizing and owns a special poison that can drive you into insanity. He is not a threat by his own, but with others, he can be a formidable opponent."

Hermione sniggered as she saw the said 'Scarecrow' pick through a box filled with chocolates and stuff it into his mouth. He did have the extraordinary ability to make her utterly bonkers.

"Although, I do not remember his hair being that shade of red."

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement before directing the man's attention to another person, "And how about that woman?"

"Harley Quinn. She was once a psychiatrist here at Arkham but she fell in love with Joker. She is his accomplice, you can say. She is attracted to him like lords and power."

Hermione snorted at the comment before slyly mentioning, "She looks quite similar to Scarecrow."

Batman squinted through his mask , "She does...that is strange. I never noticed that before."

Hermione shrugged, "I have a knack for details."

Batman glanced at Granger before thinking, "Now that you mention it, you look a lot like another criminal."

"Do I?" she asked, feeling a strange shift in the environment, "Who?"

"Catwoman," Batman said, with a half smirk. "She is the most intelligent woman I have ever encountered. She is sly and will always try to take advantage of any opportunity."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Granger muttered, wondering if the man will would arrest her for looking like a "catwoman". He really had no imagination, did he?

"Yes, you should."

After an awkward moment, Hermione stepped forward extending her hand, "Well, thank you for your time Batman. I must go now..."

"Wait," Batman grabbed her wrist instead, "There is one more."

"Who?" Hermione flicked her eyes back to the mirror before settling on one man sitting in the middle of the room, twirling a stick between his fingers.

"Joker." Batman closed his eyes, "He is an insane maniac. He has no motive for his crime other than his enjoyment. He is a bane of my existence and it has taken me years to finally put him in his place. He is a murderer and he likes it."

Hermione stood still before curtly nodding, "I understand, now I must go. Goodbye Batman."

Batman watched as Granger left the room. His stance relaxed and he took in a deep breath.

He liked her.

* * *

Hermione magically locked the prison cell, complete with strong wards and runic magic, and moved quickly away as the Dementors began to swarm around the entrance. After muttering a quick _Expecto Patronum_, she arranged her thoughts into nice neat mind-piles before walking confidently away from the holding cell. Tonks and Remus brightened as she came into view and quickly came to her side.

"How did it go, Hermione?" Tonks asked excitedly before tripping on a cobble stone.

"Watch your step, dear," Remus added wryly before saying, "Was it successful?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Let's discuss this outside. Dementors are bothering me."

The two exchanged looks before guiding the girl out into the corridors and to the light.

"Hermione!" a chorus greeted her as she entered another room.

"Boys!" she said gladly, before speaking in a more conservative tone, "Professors."

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape sneered, "I do hope that the trip was successful? I did not spent an hour with these loathsome dunderheads for my pleasure."

"Do cheer up boy," Headmaster Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling mischievously as always, "Let her grab a breath. I often need time to rearrange my thoughts a bit after a startling encounter. Sit here my dear, do you want some gushers? These muggle candies are simply divine."

"No, thank you," Hermione politely declined, "And I am fine. But I rather not prolong this business even farther. I don't particularly like this place."

Snape snorted at the remark which Hermione ignored, "Well, according to the conversation, I do believe that he is still living in a dream world. He believes that he is a vigilante, a man called Bruce Wayne with an alter ego. His dream city, Gotham, is filled with high crime rates and insane villains. He saw me as a lieutenant, and he thought the purpose of the conversation was to warn me about these villains. His personality is still much the same; he is forceful, pompous, and slightly prone to go in long monologues."

"If I may interrupt," Professor Dumbledore politely said, "What sort of villains..."

Hermione turned to Snape, "He referred to you as Two-face."

"Of course," he muttered shaking his head. "It seems that he still has a grasp of reality somewhere in his conscious."

"Yes," Hermione mentioned, "I was going to ask if you might try Legilimency on him, Professor..."

Snape nodded thoughtfully, "It is an interesting topic. I will take you on that offer."

"Thank you," she said before turning to the headmaster, "He called you Ra's al Ghul and began listing the different characteristics of your 'evil' qualities."

"I see."

"What I don't understand is his second comment. He said that you created him."

Harry interrupted, "Remember that Professor Dumbledore was the one who brought him to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, remembering the memory Harry showed her and Ron.

"Well, enough about the past. What about me?"

"He called you Scarecrow, Ron."

The youngest Weasley boy frowned, "Scarecrow? Isn't that like a stick man or something? Why did he give me a name like that?"

"Maybe it is due to the lack of brains, Ronald."

Snape snorted, "It seems that he still has some intellect."

While Ron complained loudly to his sister(who really didn't want to know what he thought about her), Harry slowly asked, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What did he call me?"

Hermione paused, "The Joker."

Harry clenched his fist, "I see."

"Don't take it too hard," she said. "He is clearly mad. Voldemort is completely gone. Tom Riddle is gone. He is living in his dream, the dream of being a Dark Knight, a hero. He's not fit for any trial."

"Must your sense of Justice be so strong, Miss Granger?"

"He can't be administered the Kiss! He's clinically insane!"

The members of the Order of the Phoenix nodded, although some reluctantly, before heading out the door.

"Oh, Hermione! What did he call you?"

Hermione smiled before shaking her head, "You will never know."

Catwoman. Hermione bit in a laugh as she remembered her second year when she was exactly that.

A small twitch of Snape's lips confirmed just how ironic it was.


End file.
